


A Different Kind of Fucking

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hotdogging, M/M, Post S2EP8, SHEITH - Freeform, let shiro's tiddies be fucked, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Fucking isn't always about putting dicks in holes. After Keith suffers some injuries from the Blade of Marmora's trials, Shiro isn't ready to be any rougher with him than he wanted to be.





	A Different Kind of Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> if you thought the other bom suit fuck was self indulgent then ooooooh boi. this is even more so. based off some wonderful mousepads i bought. my wrists have never been comfier. there are pictures of them on my twitter. by pictures, i mean videos, because i'm GROSS. i have no excuse.

He liked seeing Keith in the Blade of Marmora suit. It looked good on him. It hugged him in all the right places and showed off his best assets. The design was stupendous and Shiro wanted to shake hands with the person who designed it.

Because without his genius design, he wouldn’t have Keith face down on his bed, grinding their hard dicks together. Shiro moaned when he could clearly see the outline of Keith’s dick against the latex suit. He didn’t hesitate getting him to his room and pressing him down into the mattress. He didn’t hesitate to press their cocks together until they reached full hardness. Shiro had even went down to mouth his cock through the fabric of the suit, moaning when Keith pulled at his hair.

Keith mouthed along his jaw, wrapping his legs tightly around Shiro’s hips. “Are you going to fuck me, or are you just going to dry hump me all night?”

Shiro chuckled. “Dry humping? What part of this is dry humping?” He palmed Keith’s dick, feeling the fabric soaked through. “And I’m not doing any better than you.”

He moaned, bucking his hips against Shiro’s hands. “Then what are we going to do about it?”

Shiro bit his lip. Rising to his knees, he pried Keith’s legs off his hips and flipped him onto his stomach. “I have an idea or two.”

Keith moaned, rising up to his hands and knees. Shiro’s dick pressed against his ass and he bucked back against him. “Do it, then. Come on, Shiro.”

Hands were quick to slide the suit down past his hips. Keith’s skin was hot to the touch when Shiro ran a hand up and down his back. Pressing his chest to his back, he nibbled at his neck. Keith let out the most pleasant moans when he was heated like this, rock hard and ready to be filled up with Shiro’s cock.

It was a shame that he wouldn’t be giving him what he wanted the most. Keith was still battered from the trials Kolivan had him go through. He refused treatment by pod for his own reasons and Shiro decided not to pressure him about it. It was his choice and Shiro would stand by it. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t be careful with his body. He didn’t want to hurt Keith more than he already was.

Pulling back, Shiro quickly pulled his cock out from his pants, the zipper grazing against the tender flesh. He pulled Keith back against him by his hip. His cock pressed against Keith’s hole, drawing moans out from both of them. Shiro kept the pace slow, thrusting against the mounds of Keith’s ass.

Keith moaned beneath him, bucking back against him when Shiro’s tip caught against his hole. “Is this what you had in mind all along?” he asked, looking at him over his shoulder.

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore than you already are,” Shiro whispered. He ran his hand up to his shoulder, using it for leverage to thrust a little harder against him.

“I’m not fragile, Shiro,” Keith moaned, digging his fingers into the sheets. “Go ahead and fuck me some more. I’ll be okay.”

Shiro knew he wouldn’t be able to handle this slow pace for long. He was already so hard and having Keith beneath him like this was intoxicating. It would be a lie if he said that it wasn’t one of his favorite views. With Keith’s permission, Shiro fucked against him harder, knocking him down onto his forearms. He grabbed the globes of Keith’s ass, watching as Keith’s hole twitched, desperate to swallow him up.

Refusing to fuck into him tonight would haunt him for days.

But Shiro wouldn’t last long. His hips moved desperately against Keith’s ass, squeezing his cheeks together to make a tighter fit. He hunched over him, bracing a hand near Keith’s head. He could hear their fucking filling the room, the smell of sweat and sex filling his senses and intoxicating him even more. Yeah, he wouldn’t last long.

Shiro buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, trying to quiet down the guttural moan that ripped from his throat. His cock twitched as he cummed across Keith’s back and ass, his hips twitching against him. It took all his strength to not collapse on top of him. He may have been up for a rough fuck, but bearing Shiro’s weight was another thing entirely.

He collapsed to the side, his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. Beside him, Keith lowered his hips and turned to face him, resting his cheek in his hand. Shiro looked at him from the corner of his eye. He reached up and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, smiling when he leaned into the touch.

“We still have a problem,” Keith mentioned, closing his eyes.

Shiro’s brow furrowed, trying to pinpoint what he meant. Keith grabbed prosthetic hand and brought it down to his cock.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Keith was still rock hard.

Shiro groaned, running his free hand down his face. “I’m sorry…” How had he forgotten to get Keith off?

“It’s alright.” A sly grin spread across his face. It sent a chill up Shiro’s spine. “I have a nice idea on how I can get off.”

“Tell me what to do.”

Keith sat up and straddled his abdomen. He ran his hands up and down Shiro’s chest, rubbing at his shoulders before working on unzipping his vest. Shiro watched him as he slid down his body, ass grazing his dick as he moved back. He opened the vest up and worked on pulling Shiro’s undershirt out from under his pants.

“What are you doing, Keith?” Shiro asked as he arched his back. He placed his hands on Keith’s wrists as he rucked his undershirt up to his chin.

He didn’t receive an answer. Keith hummed a little tune and moved until he straddled Shiro’s abs again. He pulled at his dick, stroking it to full hardness, precum dripping from the tip and onto the valley between Shiro’s pecs. “I wanted to do this for a while now, you know.”

Shiro frowned. He felt lost on a joke that everyone else knew the punchline to. He let go of Keith’s wrists when he was waved away. Keith took hold of them and pinned them down beside his head. Shiro listened to the silent order written in Keith’s eyes: _don’t move_.

So, he waited and watched Keith. Watched as he stroked his dick and stared down at Shiro. Minutes passed before Keith started to rub against Shiro’s chest, biting his lip and closing his eyes. He still felt like he was missing something until Keith grabbed at his pecs, pushing them together to surround his dick.

 _Oh_. _That’s_ what Keith wanted to do. The realization of it had Shiro’s face burning and he looked away, his breath becoming ragged.

“Look at me, Shiro.”

Shiro pried his eyes opened and looked at Keith from the corner of his eye. He rucked against Shiro’s chest, biting his lip and moaning softly. Keith squeezed at his chest. His thumbs toyed with his nipples, making him moan in return.

“Lance liked to talk about this a lot, you know,” Keith said between moans. He fucked Shiro’s tits harder, biting his lip hard enough to split it. “He would tell me how your chest was just big enough for someone to fuck into. Oh, I’m glad he was right. I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to do this…”

Shiro didn’t know what to say. The fact that others have thought about doing this to him had a jolt of pleasure shooting straight to his cock. It twitched at the thought and Shiro wondered if he could go again. Keith grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

“Don’t look away, Shiro.” Keith moaned and fucked against his chest faster. He brought his hand back to his pec and squeezed them together again, tighter than before. “I want you to see what your body does to me…”

“ _Fuck_ , Keith…” Shiro reached up and gripped Keith’s arms gently. “Go ahead, baby. I can tell your close.”

Keith moaned, his hips faltering. “I didn’t think fucking your tits would get me like this…” He moved his fingers to Shiro’s nipples, squeezing and rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. “Shiro, I’m gonna cu--”

“Keith…”

A few more thrusts and he cummed, curling in on himself. His cum shot out across Shiro’s chest, splattering his chin and cheek. Shiro ran his hands up and down Keith’s sides, waiting for him to catch his breath. Keith turned his head and licked his face clean, swallowing his own cum down.

“Gross,” Shiro teased. He smiled as Keith stretched out beside him, draping an arm and leg over him.

“You eat it _all_ the time,” Keith commented just as he yawned. “Sometimes out from my own ass.”

“Touche.” Moving his arm around Keith’s shoulders, he pulled him in closer. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Mhm.” Keith smiled sleepily at him. “We should do it more often.” He ran his fingers through the mess on Shiro’s chest. “What do you say? Ready to indulge me again one day?”

Shiro kissed his cheek. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3), where you can find the dirty videos. here's my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions), TALK DIRTY TO ME. ♥


End file.
